


pretty little nightmare

by xinmood



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: A MYTHOLOGICAL AU!!, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Binhwan - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Jinhwan-Centric, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, basically jinhwan slowly discovering himself among other things, hanbin is? an alleged half siren, it'll be a lot about him and his feelings, jinhwan is a nightmare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinmood/pseuds/xinmood
Summary: Literally speaking, Kim Jinhwan was a Nightmare. He did as all Nightmares would - settle down upon your chest, feed off the terror he induced, and then moved to saunter out the window without much of a second glance back.It was all fine and well - that was, until the day he decided that it was a good idea to squat on the chest of Kim Hanbin. The innocent, unsuspecting (alleged) half-human, whose eyes had shot wide open to stare directly into his.





	1. a predictable dreamscape

**Author's Note:**

> this plot bunny came to me after reading through stuff about mythological creatures and wondering about sleep paralysis :') the concept of Nightmares here is loosely inspired by Mindee Arnett's The Nightmare Affair (I thoroughly enjoyed that book istg). Everything else is entirely my own huhu.
> 
> what better pairing to plague the suwupernatural tings with than binhwan my soft uwu babies !!! I HOPE U ENJOY READING ❤

 

Jinhwan raised his head and had to remind himself not to groan out loud at the euphoric rush of vigour that coursed through his veins. The human beneath him had just been _serving._ The screams of fright and the shuddering wreck of his poor self had been, for lack of a better word, _delicious._ Though not really in a way one might think.

 

It was not at all erotic - well, perhaps to a certain extent - the sight of the small man _squatting_ on his victim’s chest looked rather moronic and, to be honest, he’d simply view this process as his day job. Probably a night of terror for the poor man being suffocated beneath him, not that he cared all that much. He viewed humans like a damned fast food joint - _In & Out, was it? Yeah, that. _

 

It took him a while to come down from the high the feeling gave him, the glint of red in his eyes dimming down to his usual brown as he slowly regained control over his breathing. He blinked, vision clearing as he looked down at the pale face below him, features pulled together as a sign of distress. Jinhwan felt his chest struggling to rise against his weight and he got up gently. He decided that he’d put the man through enough for the night. Maybe a part of him had some semblance of mercy, though he never dwelled too much on that.

 

He thanked his nescient participant and shuffled over strewn clothes to the open window with a slight skip to his step. Feeding had always put the Mare in a rather jovial mood. The pure fear he brought forth channeled a type of energy that was necessary for him to live his rather uneventful life - which he didn’t really want to think about, not right at that moment.

 

Humming low in his throat, satiated and drowsy from his nosh-up, he flew off into the night without a second glance back.

 

\---

 

“Did you hear about that damn block of wood from the East Shore?”

 

Jinhwan was only half-listening as he sat in the breakroom across his more chatty friend who never seemed to really stop talking. He used to wonder how he’d managed to go a day without his ears falling off but then realised that having lived for decades had probably taught him enough. Jinhwan caught the words “human”, “can’t be fed off”, and “I heard it nearly killed a Mare”, and decided to humour him despite knowing his tendency to exaggerate the stories he heard just to sate his dire need for attention.

 

“I’m listening, Yunhyeong,” Jinhwan rested his chin on his palm, meeting the amused gaze of Chanwoo, Yunhyeong’s more quiet counterpart. They’d been through eleven stories this week told by Yunhyeong, and all of them had proven to be baseless and uneventful. Jinhwan couldn’t blame Yunhyeong, though - their lives as Mares, aside from the thrills of feeding, had always been mundane and monotone. Mares usually worked pink or blue collar jobs, he didn’t think he could recall a single Mare who went out of their way to pursue their more innate ambitions - or even remotely possessed ambition in the first place. Ah, what he wouldn’t give for _some_ semblance of excitement.

 

“I don’t know his name, but he might be a half-breed.” Yunhyeong leaned in, his eyes gleaming with something Jinhwan couldn’t really define, “I mean, humans can never go against us. It makes _sense._ Plus, I know where he lives.”

 

That was totally _not_ a stalker-like thing to say. Jinhwan leaned in, matching Yunhyeong’s posture for the fun of it, and then whispered hurriedly, “So what breed do you think he is? Mer? A knucker?”

 

Jinhwan had to stop himself from snorting when Yunhyeong’s eyes darted around nervously, licking his lips to boot. Chanwoo turned his head away and he knew for a fact that the twin Mare was physically dying from his brother’s theatrics.

 

“I think he’s a siren.” His tone was hushed, and rightfully so.

 

Chanwoo blinked and Jinhwan furrowed his brows at the assumption. “That’s a very bold thing to say.”

 

“They died out years ago, didn’t they?” Chanwoo voiced out his doubts, and Jinhwan nodded.

 

Yunhyeong shot Chanwoo an annoyed look. “They _passed,_ ” he emphasised. “Can you please be more tactful with your words?”

 

Chanwoo didn’t bother with the haughty tone of his twin and nonchalantly took a bite out of his sandwich - that didn’t really do anything, they did it for appearance’s sake - looking to Jinhwan to save him from being nagged at.

 

Jinhwan smiled in mild amusement. _Of course Yunhyeong would be reminding people to be tactful when he’s the gossipmonger of our damn species._ “Well, he’s right, they’re not around anymore, no?”

 

“Well, that’s what the Ministry wants you to think,” Yunhyeong’s voice carried an air of mystery and Jinhwan sighed, knowing that he was going to go off on one of his many conspiracy theories surrounding the government again. Well, it was better than sitting there and thinking about nothing in particular, really. Jinhwan tuned out as Yunhyeong delved deeper into his theory of how the Magistrate was really a human who got the job after saving the Minister from a Jorōgumo who’d came “this close!” - Yunhyeong had said with such conviction, his fingers pinching the air - to ripping the spleen out of his torso.

 

Jinhwan absentmindedly stirred his now cold coffee, his mind abuzz with the flippant information Yunhyeong had just told him. He never really put much weight on his words on a typical day, but his curiosity was piqued at the possibility of a siren being alive, or whether it was just an unrealistically overpowered human who had the immense bravado to refuse the touch of a Nightmare.

 

He disguised his voice to one of disinterest, “Yunhyeong, where did you say the half-human lived again?”

 

\---

 

Jinhwan found himself on the edge of the _alleged_ half-human’s windowsill when the moon shone brightly in the dark of night. He eyed the open window, a tiny smirk accompanying his glimmering eyes, thinking that it was as if the human was challenging them to enter and feed upon him. Most humans around this area went to the extent of plugging their drainage pipes to prevent the Mares from sneaking in, though they’d always find a way in regardless. Superstition had provided the humans with a false blanket of safety that had never really aided them in the end.

 

As he crossed the threshold, he wondered distantly if it was a bad idea. He comforted himself with the fact that he was just here to sate his curiosity, and nothing more. So _how on earth_ he found himself nestled unattractively on the chest of the young man was beyond him.

 

Jinhwan blinked down at the man beneath him and took his time studying his features. His eyes traced the planes of his face, noticing the gradual discomfort his features conveyed from his weight. He saw his victim’s eyebrows pull lightly together, drawn to a nose that he thought looked somewhat aristocratic. The man’s lips were pressed together as Jinhwan continued to gaze, almost leisurely, down at the man he knew was helpless beneath him - for that moment, at least. Jinhwan acknowledged that there was a possibility he had a little bit of siren in him. Tt didn’t make sense for a human to look as attractive as he did. So held his guard up, his heart fluttering with anticipation.

 

 _I’ll take you up for the challenge,_ Jinhwan placed his index finger on the man’s forehead. _Let’s hope you don’t disappoint me._

 

\---

 

The dreamscape was a tricky thing to maneuver, though Jinhwan never really had a problem weaving it compared to his other Mare friends. All they had to do was pick apart and call upon the darkest recesses of the human mind - once they had it in their grasp, they didn’t have to do anything else - the sinister nature of their kind do it for them.

 

Yunhyeong often lamented at the apparent ease the elder Mare had with feeding and the immense control he had over himself. Jinhwan had rolled his eyes, saying that _it’s so easy, the human mind is a fragile thing. You pull on a thread and it starts to fall apart._

 

Which was a rather sadistic notion, but Mares never really cared much about that given they were born to do this, else they die. Humans were just an answer to the equation. Though admittedly, many Mares before had succumbed to their thirst and accidentally - or otherwise - sucked their human dry, and that'd resulted in the human having to deal with a very fragile and very much empty state of mind. Jinhwan prided himself in his self-control and knew he was above the rest of them on it.

 

And that was why he felt good about the situation he was in. Maybe when he succeeded he’d have a little bit to brag about, even if it was to Yunhyeong’s circle of gossiping mongrels. He refocused his state of being and attuned his senses to the human’s dreamscape, ready to face his newest challenge.

 

Jinhwan found himself staring at a rather peculiar, yet pleasant dream. His vision settled on the same man standing on the edge of a mountain, his posture relaxed with his head tilted upwards towards the clouds ever so slightly. Jinhwan eyed the tapping of the man’s fingers, and he realised that there was a distant, pleasant humming that carried through the wind and the past the soles of his feet, a tune that was rejuvenating and calming. He didn’t move as an act of caution - just in case he really was a half-breed and could sense him the moment he decided to strike.

 

He didn’t know what to expect, to be honest. It wasn’t as if he’d sat down on a siren before, but he reasoned that creatures with magick should, by logic, have a heightened radar to sense Other beings in their minds. _Well, it doesn’t hurt to be careful._

 

As the tune went on, its soft lull threaded its way through Jinhwan’s tufts of hair, and an odd feeling of satisfaction settled upon him. He seemed content to merely watch the young man just stand quietly, but comfortingly on his own, wrapped up in his own tranquility. It was only when the scene changed that Jinhwan was reminded why he sat upon the man’s chest in the first place.

 

“Kim Hanbin,”

 

Jinhwan made an effort to remember the name and watched as the man faced a boy that looked like him, and he knew it had to be his younger self. _The damned nose is a dead giveaway,_ he mused to himself but quickly quietened his thoughts to observe the happenings before him.

 

The younger human and his current self said nothing more, and merely stared out at the sky above them, a quaint sereneness accompanying the picturesque sight. Jinhwan raised an eyebrow at the stillness of it all and decided that he would make his move.

 

Experimentally, he threaded his shadow through the fuzzy layers, and loosely grasped the part of his mind that had the projection of his younger self at its forefront. Jinhwan looked down at the running montage of youth and his halcyon days, a smile tugging on his lips as he cocked his head to the side. And he _squeezed._

 

It happened in an instant - his fingers clamping down, his thoughts voicing his triumph - only to find the trails of the human’s mind slithering quickly away from his reach. Jinhwan snapped his head up to look at the human, the feeling of panic and surprise tugging sharply on his stomach.

 

He was looking directly at him.

 

_Well, fuck._

 

Jinhwan felt the whiplash as he removed himself from the man’s mind, hurrying his consciousness return to his body again so he could get the hell out of there. He had never flew off somebody as quick as he had that night, and mused wryly that this was truly a night of firsts for him. He’d stumbled over the boxes in his room but he paid them no heed - his priority was to _leave, stat._

 

So he wondered why he gave in to a compelling urge to steal one last glance of the man, and as he did he immediately wished he hadn’t.

 

The half-siren had stared back at him, golden eyes ablaze; though not with murderous intent as he had first assumed. His eyes showed confusion, puzzlement, and Jinhwan wondered why the sight of him looking so innocent and rattled managed to send his heart into a damned frenzy.


	2. the half-siren and his sparkly eyes

 

“So that’s when my friend’s distant cousin’s nephew saw them _linking pinkies._ ”

 

The exaggerated tone of Yunhyeong’s voice sailed right above Jinhwan’s head as he stared unconscious holes into the table, his troubled mind elsewhere. His figure remained eerily still among the chaos of the breakroom, and Chanwoo was the first one to notice, wondering what on earth had Jinhwan looking so pale - his natural glow had seemed to leave him overnight, leaving a shell of what was behind.

 

“Are you okay?” Chanwoo interrupted his brother’s speech midway, earning him an indignant huff (not that he really cared, honestly). “You look as lifeless as Donghyuk.”

 

“Donghyuk is a damn _ghost_.” Yunhyeong muttered, sipping his iced tea noisily.

 

“Exactly my point,” Chanwoo dismissed his elder twin and directed his gaze back to the subject matter who looked more and more distressed as time went on. “You didn’t feed yesterday?”

 

The word ‘feed’ had Jinhwan feeling like iced water was poured down his back. He stiffened, raised his eyes to meet theirs, and exhaled as if readying himself for whatever was to come.

 

“About that,” he murmured ominously, and Yunhyeong stopped chewing on his straw to lean in and listen, “I paid the half-siren a visit yesterday.”

 

Yunhyeong blinked, and Jinhwan miserably counted _three, two…. And one,_ and then the former proceeded to put all his energy into emitting the loudest gasp to ever leave a Mare’s mouth. Chanwoo cringed at the sound and the curious stares, but was more concerned at the words that had left Jinhwan’s lips. The Mare seemed to shrink further into himself, and it left the duo wondering about the consequences of what happened - so Yunhyeong yapped his mouth away, bombarding the poor elder with questions.

 

“You paid _him_ a visit? You cracked his windowsill open and you _sat_ on a siren’s chest-”

 

“ _Half-siren,_ ” Jinhwan interjected, still sensitive from the previous night.

 

“-a _half-siren’s_ chest. I didn’t even know that prediction was accurate. I didn’t even know if that rumour was true.” he paused and had the decency to look sheepish, “What happened that made you look like... _this_?”

 

Jinhwan ignored him, already used to Yunhyeong’s candor. He sighed as he looked upon the expectant faces of the twin Mares but steeled his nerves, and told them all of what happened, deciding to leave out the contents of the dreamscape. He figured it wasn’t important, and it was a private thing that he felt the need to respect. Slowing down as he described the memory of seeing the half-siren’s look of confusion before he ran, he blinked at Yunhyeong’s slack-jawed expression, knowing the onslaught of commentary was impending - there was a lingering pause, and then Yunhyeong ran his mouth on cue.

 

The former Mare glanced helplessly at Chanwoo for help but he seemed intent on listening to Yunhyeong’s exaggerated reactions and teasing words. Jinhwan sighed and thought to himself that perhaps he deserved this amount of punishment for pursuing something so reckless - that had seemed so minute and intriguing at the time. This was why Mares could never have much ambition; it always ended up more troublesome than it was worth - or at least, that was what he’d thought growing up.

 

“So, is he as stunning as they say?” Yunhyeong asked casually, and Jinhwan was about to dismiss his shallow question when the image of the half-siren’s face flashed across the forefront of his mind. He recalled his profile looking like it was sculpted by the hands of the Goddesses themselves - the charming slant of his nose, the sight of his features pulled in slight discomfort with his head tilted back ever so slightly - and was consequently sent into a coughing fit. Chanwoo patted his back in faux sympathy as a wicked grin graced the elder twin’s features.

 

“ _That_ good, huh.”

 

“Shut _up,_ ” Jinhwan hissed through gritted teeth after regaining control of his airways, huffing a little in indignation. “He’s got siren blood, did you think he was hideous?”

 

The twinkle in Yunhyeong’s eyes never faded as he regarded the older Mare in faux contempt. He raised an eyebrow and exchanged glances with Chanwoo just to irk him before letting his voice take on a more pushy tone that was essentially dripped in persuasion. “You’re probably gonna try again, eh?”

 

Jinhwan took a bite of his Mare-made energy bar in irritation. “Why would I do that?”

 

“Because you almost had him, and he slipped right through your fingertips,” he announced, with a slight flair of drama. “And _boom_ \- just like that, he managed to evade you. Maybe he even has some sort of edge over you now.”

 

“I fail to see your point.”

 

“You might be the first one to actually be able to feed from a siren, half-blood or not,” Chanwoo interjected, and Jinhwan was beginning to despise the shared glint in the twin brothers’ eyes. “Just imagine - you’re making history, not just to Yunhyeong’s bland group, but to every single Other being - you’d be the first Mare to actually _do_ something. To _conquer_ a siren.” Chanwoo deliberately left out the “half-” in his speech, thinking that it’d feed into the grandeur and drama of the proposition. And well, he was right.

 

Jinhwan stopped chewing, and the twins shared an indiscernible grin.

 

_Our work here is done._

 

* * *

 

_Oh shit._

 

Jinhwan willed himself back to his body, physically gasping, the action nearly sending him tumbling off the poor human’s chest from where he was perched. He struggled against the high that clouded his senses, willing his wits about him - he felt a distant feeling of dread anchoring his senses, the sudden inkling that he’d done something wrong. That he’d went a step too far in his conquest that night.

 

As he blinked the stars in his eyes away he cast his gaze down to the nondescript human below him. Jinhwan’s lips parted in slight appallment at the tear tracks that stained the man’s cheeks and the laboured breathing that caused his chest to be wracked with an onslaught of shudders, fists tightly clenched around his bedsheets. Jinhwan jerked away from him as if he was burned - or rather, he was the one holding the torch to the man’s body - and carefully stepped back, slow panic gripping his stomach like thorned vines to a brick wall.

 

 _What did I do?_ Jinhwan flexed his fingers as he tried with slight desperation to recall his actions in the human’s dreamscape. He remembered weeding out the dark tendrils, calling them to him, and he recalled the harsh squeeze of his fists that seemed heavier than usual.

 

 _I hung on for too long,_ he ran a hand through his hair, mentally berating himself. _Shit, I almost - I lost control._

 

He couldn’t look at the subject of his torture any further and so he forced his feet to take his exit, not wanting to dwell on it any more than he already did. Through his shaking fists and measured steps, his mind was a flurry of thoughts of _how did I get distracted_ , _why should I even feel bad about this_ , and _hell, maybe that goddamn siren did something to me after all._ It wasn’t natural that he felt like this. Sympathy, concern - they were feelings that _Sandmen_ usually had the displeasure to deal with, a Nightmare like him had no business with such trivial matters. So why the hell he felt like he needed to tuck the human back into bed and feed him cookies, sweet dreams and whisper sweet nothings in his ear as consolation was beyond him.

 

_“Maybe he even has some sort of edge over you now.”_

 

Yunhyeong’s words rang out in his mind and he set his jaw, a grey cloud of thundering emotions settling on his features as he rejected every ounce of guilt pooling at the pit of his stomach. He jumped and let the wind take him to the one address he thought he’d never have to visit again - or at the very least, not so soon.

 

He needed answers, and he’d be Damned if he let a half-breed have any sort of hold over him.

 

* * *

 

The tenacity that coursed through his bloodstream left as soon as he stepped foot into the bedroom of the half-breed who-shall-not-be-named.

 

Jinhwan was a Mare who could stand up for himself. He was more passive, yes, but when the moment called for it, he wasn’t a Being you’d want to pick a fight with. It was one of the traits he prided himself most in, it was why the Others knew there was only so far you could push him before Mr. Nice Guy would go out and snap your neck.

 

So when he stood before the tall half-breed whose eyes glinted a brilliant golden and he felt all his courage fly out the window at the sight - he had, understandably, felt a little more than frustrated with himself.

 

The half-siren, _Kim Hanbin,_ he reminded himself, regarded him coolly - a contrast to the guarded body language he’d displayed just moments before when Jinhwan had crashed, unceremoniously, through the slightly open window. He saw the slight narrow of the siren’s glimmering eyes at the window pane that Jinhwan knew was _not broken, just a little bent out of shape,_ but it smoothened into a mask of ice as his gaze fell on Jinhwan’s rather un-imposing stature.

 

“Y-You. I need to speak with you,” Jinhwan didn’t let the stutter in his voice drag him down, and passed it off as his throat having a constant itch.

 

He felt his throat close up at the half-siren’s perusal of him, though he didn’t know why. Maybe it was because of the mishap from the previous night. Perhaps it was just because Jinhwan hated having anyone looking like they were sizing him up. It hurt his ego, and his chest always puffed up a little in retaliation. Unfortunately, the Mare always looked very much like a wounded cat when he did.

 

_Or it’s his siren self working his siren voodoo on me,_

 

He kept his cool, or at least he tried the best he could, because he saw the half-siren’s lips tug up into a very mild, and very infuriating smirk. Jinhwan felt his blood boil and let the feeling simmer in his veins - it gave him the courage to be mad and talkative, which was much better than being quiet and susceptible to the voiceless, maddeningly attractive Being that stood in front of him.

 

“Evidently.” the half-siren spoke, and Jinhwan steeled his nerves, “I think I need to speak to you as well.”

 

“Well, I’ll go first,” he wasted no time, staring squarely into the half-siren’s eyes. “Whatever kind of hold you’ve got on me, relinquish it. Now.”

 

“It's nice to meet you too,” the half-siren spoke, tight-lipped and sarcastic. “I’m Kim Hanbin, what’s your name?”

 

“I don’t do pleasantries,” Jinhwan said sweetly, his ire rising at each syllable that left the half-siren’s lips. “I’m just here to get myself back to working condition, and then I’m gone. So if you would-”

 

“I can’t _relinquish_ my hold on you without your name.” his tone seemed so straightforward and blatant that Jinhwan thought everything he said had to make sense.

 

The Mare blinked, and then muttered reluctantly, “My name is Kim Jinhwan.”

 

Hanbin’s eyes glittered, the flash of gold seeming to distract him momentarily from his flurry of thoughts. Jinhwan cleared his throat and looked away feigning a manner of nonchalance, distantly reminding himself to stay focused.

 

Hanbin's tone was, again, incredibly blatant. “I lied, I just wanted to know your name. I don’t have any hold over you so I don’t really know what you’re on about.”

 

Jinhwan blinked, for the second time. And then he cocked his head, the ire coming up his throat tenfold as a vein throbbed heavily against his temple. It took all his willpower not to pummel the _dumb, smirk-wearing_ entity that seemed so self-satisfied at that very moment, probably pleased at bamboozling the tiny Mare as karma for crashing his bedroom and squatting on his chest without his consent.

 

“Listen-”

 

“No, _you_ listen,” Hanbin’s tone was intimidating and Jinhwan quietened despite himself, in awe at the sheer charge in his voice (and also slightly pissed off for irrational reasons). “You come into my room, sit on my chest, invade my mind and had an intent to _harm_ me. I think you owe me some answers, first.”

 

Jinhwan pondered his words, the irritation gradually ebbing away as he realised that _yes, maybe he does have a point_. He leaned back on the wall behind him and decided he had time to humor the clueless half-breed. From his words, Jinhwan deduced that Hanbin knew nothing much about the Other world nor his kind. He didn’t know of the existence of Nightmares, and he seemed to not know much on his own heritage - though this was just a guess. He’d thought the bluff he pulled was meant to fool him, and his words about not knowing the ‘hold’ of sirens was a giveaway to his general knowledge.

 

One thing Jinhwan knew was that he had to know he possessed magick. The sensory cortex of Others are attuned specifically to be able to have a magickal radar of sorts, and Jinhwan belatedly noted that a faint aura of magick surrounded Hanbin right at that moment, when the night before it had not been there at all. He wondered if Hanbin’s powers were dormant, if Jinhwan had somehow triggered his awareness in the process of entering his very much vulnerable dreamscape. Before he could dwell further on the matter, the wretched half-siren spoke again.

 

“Are you not gonna speak now?”

 

“I’m gathering my thoughts,” Jinhwan said somewhat bitingly, and inwardly told himself to cool it because he didn’t even know what he was mad at anymore. “Well, half-siren, I don’t know how well you’ll take this, but I’m a Nightmare.”

 

His lighthearted tone was met with a derisive snort. “Well, that you are.”

 

“I’m serious,” Jinhwan deadpanned and sighed at having to talk so much. “I feed on the terror of humans when they sleep. Their fear gives me energy, and it’s what I feed off to survive. That’s why I invited myself into your room, squatted on your chest, and that’s what I attempted to do.”

 

Hanbin blinked as the words sunk in, though Jinhwan doubted they truly did. The blank eyes of the half-siren made Jinhwan think he really was like a block of wood as Yunhyeong had said. He stifled his amusement as the man spoke again. He expected an array of questions and confrontation, but he didn’t expect-

 

“Why did you squat on me?”

 

Jinhwan stared into his now inquisitive eyes and wondered if he was serious. _Of all goddamn questions…_

 

“Because it increases the feeling of terror at being weighed down,” Jinhwan answered, the foreign explanation weird on his tongue at having to explain it to someone when he hadn’t been broached about the topic for decades. “It’s also the position closest to your head, which is where the connection to the mind is the strongest.”

 

Hanbin blinked in acknowledgement, his lips pursing in thought. Jinhwan didn't really want to know what kind of thoughts he was having about the subject, really. His eyes flickered downwards at the movement of the half-siren's lips and he cleared his throat, glancing away uncomfortably.

 

“Anyway, half-breed, how do you not know this? Did your siren parent not tell you about the Other world?” his words were not meant to be condescending, rather inquiring, but it came off that way regardless.

 

“My siren mother is dead,” Hanbin said seemingly offhandedly as he crossed the room to sit on the foot of his bed. Jinhwan was left speechless for a moment, and wanted to hit himself for being so careless in forgetting about the tragedy that plagued siren race. He opened his mouth to say something but Hanbin spoke up before he could.

 

“It’s okay, I never knew much about her so I don’t know what exactly I should miss,” he leaned back on his arms and Jinhwan thought to himself that he was _way too casual,_ his posture relaxed and slightly provoking. Hanbin cocked his head to the side as he locked gazes with the Nightmare. “I just know that I have siren blood. And I know that I never used to have flashes of yellow eyes until you came along, Kim Jinhwan.”

 

The mention of his name elicited a shiver down his spine and he swore he saw Hanbin’s eyes shine at the subtle effect he had on the Nightmare. Jinhwan’s cheeks reddened without his consent, and he busied himself with trying to pass it off as an involuntary reaction to the draft of wind. He missed the amused smirk that graced the half-siren’s lips in his honourable attempt to regain control of himself, though perhaps it was a good thing that he was left unaware.

 

“So, little nightmare,” Hanbin drawled, supporting his body on his elbows, his tone light and yet laced with something darker Jinhwan couldn’t put a name to. His languid body was starting to be an eyesore for the Mare, and he inwardly counted to ten and prayed to the Goddesses to grant him patience against this vexing half-breed.

 

“I’ll let you speak now. You can start by telling me why you came in here… broke my window, and accused me of seducing you,” he paused, contemplating. “Among other things.”

 

Jinhwan stared at the galling, expectant gaze of the half-siren and wondered how he managed to get to this damn point. And then he remembered the motivation behind his visit, and the starry-eyed devil’s whispers that had managed to goad him to go back there in the first place. He wanted to think that he wasn’t solely at fault for his current predicament.

 

And so distantly, he told himself that after this was all over,

 

_Song Yunhyeong, I am going to fucking kill you._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so the two bwois meet.
> 
> i think i'm gnna have fun writing the rest of this lmao (sorry for any mistakes, im running on 2 hrs sleep but I just felt the urge to write and post.... maybe im too impulsive.... rip)


	3. diplomacy and its disadvantages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinhwan doesn't really know what to think.

Jinhwan was in a foul mood.

 

His fingers tapped incessantly against the breakroom table, drawing stares and whispers from his colleagues who sat a few ways away from him. His gaze was smoldering though he gazed at nothing in particular. The agitation reeked from his tensed shoulders and the twins who sat across him knew that it could’ve only meant one thing.

 

Yunhyeong decided not to directly pursue the matter, thinking it’d be better if Jinhwan broached the topic himself. Sighing a little too loudly, he stirred his tea and said pleasantly, “You’re going to break through the wood with your tiny hands if you keep this up.”

 

Jinhwan’s movements ceased and Yunhyeong became the victim of the former’s intense glare instead. He blinked innocently at Jinhwan and dared to sip his tea, the look in his eyes a silent challenge for the Nightmare to just be out with it. He watched as Jinhwan’s fingers formed a fist, and counted _three, two, one-_

 

“I visited that damn siren last night.” Jinhwan announced in a rush, not feeling very proud to say it.

 

“And there it is,” Chanwoo muttered under his breath, disguising his amusement as a strained cough. He felt the heat of the elder’s gaze on him but he turned away, suddenly finding the wall particularly interesting.

 

Yunhyeong, on the other hand, pretended to appear unsurprised and Jinhwan wanted so badly to wipe the self-satisfied _I-knew-you’d-do-it_ smugness that was very much apparent in the twinkle of the Mare’s eyes.

 

“No questions from the instigator himself? I’m surprised,” Jinhwan said sardonically, his eyes zeroing in on the offending Nightmare all while resuming his rhythmic tapping against the table that only seemed to grow in volume and intensity. Yunhyeong couldn’t help but gulp at the sight.

 

“One would say you should bear responsibility for your own actions,” Yunhyeong recited wisely and duly ignored the weathered glare directed at him, choosing instead to sip, once again, noisily on his drink that was near emptied. “And what of it? I’m guessing the outcome wasn’t so favourable.”

 

At the elder twin’s words Jinhwan’s grip on his coffee cup tightened. His next words were discomfitingly sullen.

 

“He _mocked_ me.”

And Yunhyeong dared to gasp at that.

  


* * *

 

_“I’ll let you speak now. You can start by telling me why you came in here… broke my window, and accused me of seducing you...among other things.”_

 

The words floated in Jinhwan’s mind for a long while and he blanked out. Why had he gone again? The memories of the twins and their cleverly veiled words, the temptation of being the first Mare to ever feed off of a siren... And _ah, not forgetting the fact that I almost sucked a human dry just hours before._

 

Jinhwan hesitated before speaking, “I thought you were controlling me. Thought that you’d somehow influenced me after what happened yesterday.”

 

Hanbin noticed the sudden tensing of Jinhwan’s shoulders, but said nothing. Which unnerved the latter more than he’d like to admit.

 

Seeing that he was waiting for him to go on, he continued. “I nearly lost control when I was feeding just now,” he started to explain, the feeling of uneasiness in his throat tightening as he recalled the unpleasant memory. “Sometimes Nightmares can lose themselves in that, _high_ of energy. And that was me. It took me a while to get back to my senses.”

 

The look in Hanbin’s eyes were cold, calculative, though there seemed to be something else brimming beneath its surface. “Doesn’t that just speak of your sinister nature?”

 

Jinhwan bristled at the blatant provocation which was emphasised even more so by the calm indifference in the half-siren’s gaze. He moved to retort, anger bubbling to the surface but the words died in his throat.

 

 _Sinister._ The three syllables had him freezing for reasons he wished he’d known. He felt the guilt weigh down on his tongue, a sudden pain he kept buried blooming in the center of his chest. All at once the sensations struck him and he willed them away, forcing himself to focus on the insufferable being in front of him instead.

 

“I didn’t choose to be born a Nightmare,” his voice was like ice, and he felt partly satisfied at watching the half-siren shift uncomfortably under his glower. “Can’t say I’m all too envious of your mindset, however.”

 

The slight narrowing of Hanbin’s eyes was the only sign of him being defensive. “What do you mean by that?”

 

Jinhwan dared take a step closer to the half-siren who was now tense, no matter how much he acted like he wasn’t. Jinhwan thought that he might’ve struck a nerve. “I’m talking about your naivety. I saw it in your dreams - the way you’re still stuck in the past,” he leaned against Hanbin’s desk just to annoy him. He thought he deserved that much. “You know they say, can’t move forward if you’re always stuck in the what ifs.”

 

Hanbin set his jaw and Jinhwan would’ve revelled at the sight if not for the fact that it lasted a split second before that casual disposition took hold once more.

 

“You call it naive, but I call it a reminder for myself,” Hanbin’s voice took a turn to be light and airy, though his words were heavy with a sincerity that left Jinhwan slightly rattled.

 

“The younger me reminds me of the time I was free. Reckless.” Hanbin spoke absentmindedly and Jinhwan saw the memories that passed through his eyes, watching as they refocused to lock with his. “It tells me to not lose that. To have dreams and to keep finding my purpose.”

 

 _Dreams, purpose._ Jinhwan’s anger had ebbed away at the sudden candor the half-siren displayed. He was slightly stunned, though he didn’t really know why. Perhaps the weight of his words that carried such innate ambition ignited a spark of envy in the pit of his stomach, or the way he spoke so freely in a manner only a human could. It made him wish he could have the capability to dream. _Maybe then I’d feel less guilty about sucking the soul out of humans._

 

“T-That’s nice,” Jinhwan commented uselessly despite himself, cursing at the shifting of emotions going on in his mind.

 

_Shit. I’m supposed to be annoyed at him. What the fuck am I saying?_

 

Hanbin grinned at his words, sitting up to lean closer to the Nightmare. “Funny, I thought you said you weren’t one for pleasantries.”

 

Jinhwan stifled a cough. “I’m saying it’s nice to be _that_ young and naive, if you didn’t catch my sarcasm.”

 

The same satisfied smirk remained on his lips much to Jinhwan’s dismay. “Right. Apologies, couldn’t quite get that - what with you stammering and all.”

 

Jinhwan had to swallow down the intense urge to wring the pretty boy’s neck. It was a sight for the half-siren to see the other being stifle his irritation. He quite enjoyed the montage of emotions that played across the Nightmare’s face, but decided to spare him for a little bit.

 

“You should leave, before I start my voodoo on you again,” Hanbin mused and lay back on his sheets, giving Jinhwan a break from his scrutiny. At the obvious dismissal, Jinhwan sighed and wondered distantly how he’d gotten to this point. He had planned on demanding the half-siren to stop magicking him, learnt that he did not even know the art of magick, had gotten pissed off by him and pissed him off in return - and now, strangely enough they were still not (physically, at least) at each other’s throats. He blamed his blatant preference for diplomacy for the circumstances they were in. _He just caught me off-guard is all. That’s it. Next time things’ll be different._

 

Jinhwan turned to leave, but paused midstep, clearing his throat. “This doesn’t mean we’re friends or anything.”

 

He heard Hanbin snort from his position on the bed. “Of course not.”

 

Jinhwan straightened and unknowingly puffed his chest again. “Good. Then, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he meant it as a threat and looked over his shoulder - fully intent perfecting his intimidation tactic - only to find the insufferable being languidly propped up on his side, the same arrogant smirk lacing his lips.

 

“I’ll see you soon, pretty little nightmare.”

 

* * *

  


“Hello? Earth to Jinhwan? Tell us what he said,” Yunhyeong whined and Jinhwan wished the former would just stop talking for once. The elder had been sitting in silence for the past ten minutes, recalling every single detail of yesterday’s events with a dark cloud looming over his features.

 

 _The audacity of that half-siren. How dare he- I am not pretty, nor am I little._ Jinhwan clutched his cup a little too tightly, his mind a frenzy as he repeated the smooth words that haunted his subconscious. 

 

_...pretty little nightmare._

 

 

Jinhwan shut his eyes tight recalling the low timbre of his voice, the playful demeanour and the goddessforsaken raw naivety he held in his eyes. The incessant pounding of his heart had to be a side effect of attempting intimidation, was what he managed to convince himself. He wasn't cut out for all that - for enduring tiring conversations with a golden-eyed pretty boy who held a deep reservoir of thoughts that he very much so did  _not_ want any part of. None.  _Zero._  

 

“Just give up, hyung,” Chanwoo sighed and bit into his sandwich, jaw working against the blandness of human food. Yunhyeong had been at it for the whole time Jinhwan was spaced out and he himself was tiring of his brother’s incessant chatter.

 

“No, I demand to-”

 

He was interrupted by the sudden bang of Jinhwan’s fist on the table. The beings jumped at his outburst and belatedly realised that they had another addition to their small group of three when -

 

“You scared the bloody life out of me,” Donghyuk complained, holding a hand to his chest that seemed all too translucent. The rest jumped once more, facing the ghost that sat uninvited to their table, wondering when he’d joined them. Though they never voiced it - he was touchy about people who failed to notice him. What with being a ghost and all.

 

“By the Goddess, Kim Donghyuk. Can you please put a little more colour into your skin?” Yunhyeong chastised, sipping on his straw - though Jinhwan wondered what he was drinking, the cup had been emptied long ago.

 

Donghyuk scoffed from beside him. “I wish I could but I’m dead, you absolute buffoon.”

 

“It was a joke, Donghyuk. Unless your sense of humor died along with you too.”

 

“Will you both please shut up,” Jinhwan groaned, rubbing his palms against his eyes. “You’re giving me a headache.”

 

“That’s because you didn’t feed yesterday, isn’t it?” Chanwoo accused, and three pairs of eyes turned to zero in on him.

 

Jinhwan fell quiet, recalling the fact that he did feed yesterday. Too much, in fact. He let out a breath before he spoke. “I almost lost control last night. On a human.”

 

A pause followed before Yunhyeong whispered. “Really?”

 

The eldest Nightmare nodded, licking his lips out of habit before speaking, “I don’t know, it wasn’t the siren - he doesn’t know about magick. I think I got too preoccupied.”

 

There was a slight shift in the atmosphere and Jinhwan knew that they were taking this seriously, though none of them could come up with a reasoning behind his loss of control. He felt that he didn’t want to burden them further, so he diverted the topic entirely, “So any tips on how to handle the half-siren?”

 

Yunhyeong exchanged a look with Chanwoo who glanced at him doubtfully. “You’re still trying to go for it?”

 

Jinhwan shrugged noncommittally. “Let’s say I decided it’s my goal for the month. Makes things more interesting for us anyway.”

 

Yunhyeong looked like he was about to protest, but Donghyuk cut in before he could say anything. “Just be as silent as me. As a ghost. He wouldn’t hear you from a mile away,” Donghyuk mused, and the twins sighed. Jinhwan shook his head in amusement, glad for the air to be cleared even if it had to be through Donghyuk’s endless speeches about how he was, irrevocably, a ghost. He was about to excuse himself to get back to work when a sudden thought came to mind.

 

Jinhwan’s head snapped to Donghyuk’s so fast the ghost was startled. “Wait. Repeat what you just said.”

 

“Uh… Bye Jinhwan?”

 

“No, before that-”

 

“Be as silent as me? As a ghost?”

 

Something in Jinhwan’s eyes flashed and Donghyuk wondered if he should have opened his mouth at all. The twins perked up at the sudden determination that seemed to radiate off the eldest, Yunhyeong moving to question him, but the sheer shift in energy had him slightly bewildered. And then Jinhwan turned to the twins with a devious glint that mirrored their own two days ago.

 

“I know how to get him.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really need to stop writing at ungodly hours omg its literally 8am i havent slept at all. i apologise for this mess of an update omfg. I felt the need to write and I went with it... nevertheless I hope it's still decent enough ;_;
> 
> thank you for reading huhuhu ❤


	4. of soundless draughts and bad dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes horribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinwoo cameo uwu.

“Really… You called me here for that?”

 

Jinhwan gave the man who sat across him a withering look. His pretty doe eyes were wide in disbelief, and the aura surrounding him seemed as ethereal as the last time Jinhwan had seen him. If he didn’t know any better he’d have thought he was a Fae, what with his glittering presence. Jinwoo was a fellow Nightmare and had been his neighbour for a good portion of his college years - though Jinhwan hadn’t invited him over just for a catch-up session.

 

“Please, you know people,” Jinhwan slid the cup of hot chocolate over the counter as a silent offering. “I’m just… testing a theory.”

 

Jinwoo blinked at that. “You, the famed Nightmare whose technique is infallible and whose self-control could rival the saints, need a soundless potion.”

 

Jinhwan nodded innocently at the confused Mare, and sipped at his drink in an attempt to be casual. Unfortunately for him his subtle theatrics resulted in him scalding his tongue, much to Jinwoo’s amusement.

 

He tapped at the cup in his hands. “Just because you’re bribing me with hot cocoa doesn’t mean you can get away without an explanation. Give me some context.”

 

Jinhwan stuck his burnt tongue out between his teeth before mumbling reluctantly, “I’m thwying tho theed thoff a hath-theeng.”

 

“Put your tongue back where it belongs, for Goddess’ sake,” Jinwoo rolled his eyes and sipped his drink, only to meet the same fate as the Nightmare before him. He coughed and brought his fist down the countertop in faux hostility. “Out with it, thammit.”

 

“I’m trying to,” Jinhwan cleared his throat and said in a hurry, “Feed off a half-being.”

 

Jinwoo paused before his brow perked up in interest. “Oh? A half _-what,_ pray tell?”

 

Jinhwan licked his lips nervously, though he didn’t know why he felt even remotely embarrassed by the whole situation. “A half-siren.”

 

He watched as the realisation sank within the depths of Jinwoo’s mind, and bewilderment took control of his features. “..What? A _siren?_ Are-are you sure-”

 

“Yes, he exists and yes, I am a hundred percent doing this no matter what you say.”

 

Jinwoo realised his jaw was slack for too long and shut it closed, leaning back against the chair to study the Mare who seemed like a stranger before him.

 

“I’ve never seen you this-”

 

"Desperate?” Jinhwan chimed in wryly, and Jinwoo snorted in response.

 

“ _Passionate._ Is what I meant to say,” he looked pointedly at Jinhwan. “It’s a good look. Though I’m not sure if passion to agitate a half-siren is a good idea in itself. Are you really sure you wanna go there?”

 

“I’ve made it this far,” Jinhwan mused, and then paused to fill Jinwoo in on the past few times he’d met the insufferable half-siren. “And you know me. I like a challenge.”

 

Jinwoo tilted his head in agreement to that. It was true, though it was fleeting. Jinwoo had witnessed moments where Jinhwan held a certain spark in his eyes when he encountered hiccups throughout his college years.

 

Jinwoo thought for a moment before speaking again. “Does he have the siren voice? Magick?”

 

His questions were rewarded with a pointed glare in his direction. “I see you’re nosy as always.”

 

Jinwoo got the hint and sighed. “It was worth a shot. Anyway, I’ll get it to you soon. They’re gonna think I’m incapable at my job, you know.”

 

Jinhwan grinned at that. “I’ll buy you lunch to make up for it.”

 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Jinwoo stood to leave and Jinhwan moved to usher him out his front door. Jinwoo paused as he grabbed his bag, “What about a sleeping draught? Wouldn’t that be easier for you?”

 

The look in Jinhwan’s eyes told him he was disgusted and wholly against the idea. “I do _not_ drug my…” his eyes grew uncomfortable, “victims.”

 

Jinwoo’s eyes glittered with understanding. _Jinhwan has always been… different. Though it seems foolish, it’s never a bad thing._

 

“I get it. I’ll talk to my guys.”

 

“Thanks, Jinwoo,” Jinhwan let a tiny, but grateful smile lace his lips. The former Mare turned around to ruffle his hair, and then proceeded to stare at him a tad too long.

 

Jinhwan crossed his arms. “If you want to say something, say it.”

 

“He’s hot, isn’t he?” Jinwoo blurted out almost immediately, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “That’s why you’re so adamant on wanting to go back - and _squat over him -_ ”

 

“Please _leave,_ ” Jinhwan raised his voice though it faltered midway through. “I am not obligated to even remotely react to you.”

 

Jinwoo laughed as he walked away from his apartment, raising a hand to wave at the flustered Nightmare. “I’m kidding. Well, actually I’m not... but good luck, Jinan.”

 

Before Jinhwan could get an indignant word out (more at the affectionate nickname than anything else), he’d already disappeared into the elevator. He stood there grumbling to himself, red staining his ears and cheeks for a solid minute.

 

* * *

 

_I tried knocking but you weren’t in. Sorry it took so long. Hope it all goes well with your budding romance ^^_

 

Jinhwan’s eye twitched at the unnecessary comment. _It’s just like Jinwoo to say that,_ he thought irritably, sighing as he unwrapped the package after he set it atop his bed.

 

It’d been a week since he’d sought out Jinwoo, and Jinhwan was beginning to feel the aftereffects of not feeding directly from a source. He’d lived off artificial energy bars that didn’t really sate him the way the intimacy and connection of feeding did.

 

It wasn’t till the third day of the past week that Yunhyeong had to practically beg him to feed before his body collapsed. _I’ll make you pass out before your body does it for you,_ the annoying Mare had threatened, and Jinhwan knew that there was a chance he would actually do that. And so under Yunhyeong’s supervision, Jinhwan was pushed to feed off a poor random human who had fallen asleep with academic books strewn across her room. Jinhwan took only a little - afraid that he’d lose control again - the nagging feeling of guilt at inducing exam failure nightmares within the human bugging him more than he’d like to admit.

 

That had been four days ago and he’d been feeling a slight heaviness in his limbs again. He’d nearly been told off twice by his boss for his unconsciously hostile gaze towards customers at the bank. Try as he might, he could barely find the energy within him to plaster a fake smile on his face. Thoughts of the half-siren plagued him and that was reason enough to wallow in his perpetually bitter mood.

 

He carefully unravelled the magicked bubble wrap - it kept parcels safe and secure - and fingered the delicate bottle in his hands, watching the pale lilac tinted liquid flow around in itself. It’d been a long time since he had dabbled with potions. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before examining the tiny label printed on its side.

 

_Sonus-be-gone. Fast Acting. Effective. 4 Hr. 20ml. Unless you will yourself to talk, no one will hear you. Dreamscape-tested._

 

 _They make it sound like a damn Telfast ad,_ Jinhwan stared at the label in mild amusement. He set the bottle down, noticing another wrapped up bundle in the box. Pulling apart the paper, two fluffy socks fell out onto the bed and he blinked.

 

“In case you aren’t silent enough, here’s some socks for you,” Jinhwan read aloud. “I’m assuming his flooring is tiled. If it’s not, then, well, good luck I guess.”

 

His expression was inscrutable but he pulled on the socks despite himself. _I mean, why not._

 

Realising the note had a few extra words scribbled at its corner, he squinted his eyes to read the little scrawl.

 

_Also, I packed something for your future. You know, just in case. You’re welcome!_

 

Jinhwan’s deadpan expression transformed into one of mortification as he shook the box, a smaller, extremely recognisable one tumbling out of it.

 

_Extra Sensitive. Extra lubricated. 12 Ultra-fine lubricated latex c-_

 

“Kim Jinwoo, I am going to fucking kill you,” he seethed before throwing the offending item across his room, his features pulled together into an exasperated frown.

 

He could practically hear Jinwoo’s incessant cackling echoing around in his mind. He desperately shook himself free of the evil presence Jinwoo had implanted into his head, deciding to focus instead on his grand master plan that he’d set to take place that very night.

 

Jinhwan had bided his time for a few weeks and he wondered if Hanbin had his guard down. Maybe he looked down on him so much he never had it up in the first place. Or maybe he’d forgotten all about him - hell if he knew.

 

One thing was for certain - Jinhwan would feed from him tonight, no matter what.

 

* * *

 

 

The Nightmare hovered outside the half-siren’s window for the third time in his life.

 

He was hidden behind the panel, daring to peek his head only slightly to squint at the unmoving body on the bed. Jinhwan tensed, watching the slow rise and fall of the siren’s chest signalling his state of deep slumber. He slipped into the room, distantly recognising that Hanbin had not fixed his windowpane. It sent a feeling of hot ire through his chest.

 

 _Guess he really is underestimating me,_ he mused as his padded feet slid across the tiled floors noiselessly. It left him slightly uneasy at how silent he moved - the potion had certainly done its job. His clothes shifted without rustling and the sound of his breathing was canceled out. He wondered at the back of his mind if that was how Donghyuk had ‘lived’ all this while.

 

Jinhwan stopped right by his bedside, observing the unguarded half-siren. He lay there vulnerable, more so than the first time he’d sat atop his chest - he couldn’t explicitly pick out the difference, but it was _there_. Perhaps it was in the slight furrow of his brow that signalled to the stress the man faced, brought over into his sleep.

 

 _Whatever,_ Jinhwan dismissed the icky feeling in his heart that surfaced at the stress in the man’s features. _Makes my job easier for me._

 

With that the smaller Mare climbed atop his chest, fingers going to his temple.

 

And he delved.

 

* * *

 

This time he found himself surrounded by walls as harsh as the man himself.

 

Jinhwan’s eyes looked past the white, tall walls that caged the half-siren in, and all he felt was the cold - this dreamscape was different in its entirety.

 

It wasn’t a nightmare, nor was it a pleasant dream. He could see that from the man’s tensed shoulders. The calming melody from the first dream was absent and in its place was a disquieting stillness. He watched as the half-siren stood to face his doppelganger, their body language giving the impression of animosity and hatred.

 

A sudden bad feeling threatened to overwhelm Jinhwan as he flexed his fingers through the half-siren’s interweaving memories but he swallowed it down, telling himself that _this was it_ \- he had to do it now. Perhaps a part of him just wanted to get it over with before he learned too much about the maddening half-siren.

 

And so with the courage he didn’t know he had, he _squeezed._

 

Immediately the stark white walls shifted into a more sinister tone, the dreamscape looking like it had been swathed with black. Jinhwan could barely breathe as he watched it all unfold - the shifting landscapes, the heavier air, the panic in Hanbin’s eyes as he swiveled around at the drastic change in aura. The atmosphere weighed down on him and his breathing quickened, his heart rate skyrocketed, and Jinhwan breathed with him as his fists clenched by his side, waiting for the energy to soar through his veins -

 

And he waited.

 

One beat, two beats. It never came. Jinhwan’s eyes snapped open.

 

Something was wrong.

 

It was like a hurricane had descended on Hanbin’s mind - this was typical of nightmares that manifested through his touch. But this was different, this, this was _wrong_ . He panicked, looking at the memories that slid through his fingers. They seemed to taunt him as they ghosted past his palm. They mocked him, whistling that _yes, this is your doing,_ and _yes, you’re not getting any vigor from this._

 

His attention was drawn away from his hands to the figure crouched down just a few metres away from him. Hanbin’s hands were clutching his hair, his breaths coming out in harsh pants. He looked nothing like the languid, seductive half-siren he was all those nights ago. It was supposed to fill Jinhwan with a sense of triumph.

 

And yet all it did was leave a bad taste in his mouth. Immediately he decided that _no, I don’t want this. He shouldn’t have to go through this._ He moved to speak but Hanbin’s distressed whimpers brought a thick sense of guilt to his throat, and he thought to himself that actions would speak louder than anything he could ever say at that moment.

 

His eyes were frantic, glancing down at his hands again, and this time he desperately sought out memories that could be of some use. He didn’t really know what he was doing - his mind worked automatically, and all he knew was that he had to reverse it, had to take it back. He thought back to the initial dreamscape - the one in the mountains - and he worked his sight into overdrive as he tried despairingly to summon that memory that held only comfort in its essence.

 

Tuning out Hanbin’s cries, he gasped as he found a memory that glowed stark white in its purity, and he all but let it go - his fingers worked unconsciously he pulled it from the recesses of his mind using all the energy he had within him, casting it over the hunched figure and willing it to replace the darkness that had plagued the poor man. Almost immediately did the clear memory douse the black fires, and just like a movie reel, the scene played with a sense of nostalgia that brought back the warmth that was sorely missing from his dreams.

 

Jinhwan fell to his knees the moment the scenery shifted. He sat there, relieved beyond reason, and distantly he realised he was crying. His hands shook as he tried his hardest to keep his head up and trained on the figure in front of him that seemed bewildered but stable - and that was all he wanted - and hoped - to see. The adrenaline in his veins melted away and left him with a hollowness in his chest that made it hard to stay awake. A feeling of self-preservation kicked in at the last second, telling him that if he passed out here without leaving, it’d be the end of him - and so with the last of his strength he called out the half-siren’s name, wishing he would hear him.

 

The thoughts in his mind lowered to a soft hum, and he said to himself that he’d leave his fate to the Goddesses’ above. The glow of the memory faded as his vision swam with black and he let his soul fall into the welcoming void.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hanbin,” the familiar voice gasped out. “Kim Hanbin.”

 

The man in question snapped his eyes open at the voice, managing a deep breath despite the heaviness that pressed against his chest. Hanbin forced his eyes to adjust to the darkness of his room, and he blinked owlishly at the man that stayed still atop of him.

 

“Hey, nightmare, a little stuffy here,” Hanbin murmured in a slight wheeze, waiting for the scathing reply of the elder being only to get silence in response. Hanbin’s eyes narrowed in confusion.

 

And then the Nightmare dropped down right into his arms.

 

“Jinhwan?” Hanbin sucked in a breath, his tone bewildered. He shifted Jinhwan to lay beside him, scanning his form only to stop short at the sight of the Nightmare’s face.

 

The half-siren had many questions. He wanted to know how Jinhwan had managed to sneak up on him. Wanted to know why his nightmare had suddenly morphed into one of his sweetest memories, that had left him wanting to cry at the sheer nostalgia of forgotten dreams. Wanted to know what the hell had just transpired in his tired mind.

 

But at that moment Hanbin held his breath, and all he wanted to know was-

 

_Why is he crying golden tears?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo... what do the golden tears mean!!! take a guess :) HUHUHUU
> 
> it is 7am i have not slept a wink (as usual) but I hope this chapter wasn't too bad rip. I'll edit it when i wake up i promise.


	5. of dreams, nightmares, and all too jovial sandmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhwan begins to suspect something about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hanbin's pov in the beginning bit.

 

Hanbin found himself in a situation he hadn’t really anticipated.

 

When he’d fallen asleep the previous night he hadn’t planned on waking up with a little Nightmare clinging on to his torso. He’d inched away slowly, not wanting to wake him, feeling that he ought to be respectful and put some decent amount of space between them. Though when he made to move he found that the other man had an unwavering grip of steel, what with the unrelenting tug he had on Hanbin’s shirt.

 

And so there he found himself awkwardly embracing the elder whilst staring at nothing in particular. His arms hung in the air stiffly, wondering where to place them, until the Nightmare in his arms shifted closer and they moved to rest on his back on instinct.

 

_This… is strange._

 

Hanbin sighed as his gaze was stubbornly placed on a spot on the wall, refusing to look at the particular oddity that was snoozing off right below his nose. So he determinedly fixed his senses on anything but the being that lay all too comfortably in his embrace.

 

He found himself enjoying the silence and thought it was nearly peaceful, despite its strange circumstances. Finding tranquility with the tiny annoyance to his sleep schedule cradled in his arms wasn’t the way he’d thought he would spend his Monday morning. Perhaps it was the aftereffects of the pleasant dream that he’d experienced last night that allowed a hazy sort of serenity to cloud his senses. He closed his eyes and saw it again as clear as day - the tinkling of laughter, the brief respite _they’d_ shared between moments of a storm he’d rather not remember. The warmth that accompanied its events settled on his heart as a small comfort.

 

 _It’s a memory,_ Hanbin breathed, and before he could dwell on it further, he heard the being in his arms sigh in contentment. And that was when he realised his fingers had been tracing circles against Jinhwan’s skin like it was second nature to him.

 

Hanbin gazed at him then, more in intrigue than anything, watching Jinhwan practically melt into his embrace. Distantly he wondered if it was his siren blood that had something to do with it though he didn’t feel the peculiar spark of magic at his fingertips.

 

“Hanbin…” the man whispered, and the former’s lips tugged upwards in mild amusement.

 

Watching Jinhwan with his features relaxed and not tightly pulled into the familiar frown he always wore was an endearing sight. Hanbin thought he looked better that way, when he wasn’t directing his anger towards the half-siren himself. Or when he was burdened by something he never really expressed verbally in the times they had met. His eyes traced the slant of his nose to his parted lips - and Hanbin wondered how a creature so angelic-looking could be called something as sinister as a _Nightmare._

 

“You called for me?” Hanbin’s voice was husky from sleep, but quiet as if he was afraid to speak too loud. Jinhwan’s eyes fluttered open but Hanbin kept his gaze on him, deciding that his reactions were always interesting to watch. He wondered if Jinhwan would kick him off the bed - _his_ bed - or if he would run away with a second glance back again. Surprisingly enough, he did neither. His eyes focused on Hanbin’s form just inches away from him, squinted them, and said -

 

“Ah, shit.”

 

And then he proceeded to shut his eyes tight and mumble _this is not happening, this is a setup, I’m on an MTV prank show._

 

“Maybe if you repeat it enough you’d be convinced this is all just a dream,” Hanbin teased, his fingers still _irritatingly_ rubbing circles against Jinhwan’s back. He took great pleasure in watching the Nightmare sigh and then immediately squirm as if he realised he shouldn’t be enjoying Hanbin’s little ministrations.

 

“If only,” Jinhwan grumbled to himself, sounding defeated (all while removing himself from Hanbin’s arms). “But Nightmares don’t dream, nor do we need to sleep in the first place.”

 

Hanbin blinked at the tidbit of information, propping his head up on his hand. “What? You just stay awake your whole life?”

 

“Which means, I passed out,” Jinhwan didn’t hear his question, and Hanbin saw the thoughts flurry about his mind.

 

“...You did,” he confirmed slowly, watching the emotions flash across Jinhwan’s eyes until he settled on a tremor of nervousness that was all too apparent in his demeanour. Hanbin decided to speak, in slight hopes that it’d make the being in front of him stop worrying even for a bit.

 

“I was having a nightmare and it just disappeared after a minute. And then I was watching a memory I thought I’d forgotten.” Jinhwan held Hanbin’s gaze and the latter was relieved to see that the frenzied look he wore had dissipated as he directed his attention to his words. “How did you do that?”

 

Jinhwan turned to rest on his back, and Hanbin thought that his eyes must have been searching for answers he wished he had. He didn’t respond, his body sagging in exhaustion, and Hanbin decided to give the man a break.

 

“I want to say thank you,” Hanbin’s tone was sincere, tender. Jinhwan glanced up at him in surprise - Hanbin wondered if it was that much of a shock to see him say the words. “It’s a memory I always had trouble remembering. It was something precious to me. I’m glad you helped me relive it, so…”

 

Hanbin’s voice trailed off but his eyes glittered in its gratitude though Jinhwan failed to notice it. He hesitated before turning his head to look at Hanbin.

 

“Your memory…” Jinhwan didn’t finish his sentence, but Hanbin knew what he was asking. He shook his head.

 

“Maybe one day I’ll tell you about it, nosy Nightmare.” Hanbin’s eyes were light and teasing. He failed to notice that his playful nature had left the Nightmare uncharacteristically breathless. “Anyway, I woke up after that, and you had sparkly golden glitter coming out of your eyes in the midst of passing out into my arms, rather painfully if I may add.”

 

“I… what?” Hanbin watched as Jinhwan blinked, his hand coming up to touch his face cautiously. Hanbin could still see the streaks of gold that dusted his cheeks and he reached out to poke Jinhwan squarely on the nose.

 

“Here,” Hanbin said in a tired whisper, watching with undisguised amusement at Jinhwan’s furious blush and his immediate reaction to pushing his arm away.

 

He looked positively mortified and Hanbin chuckled under his breath at the sight. “Cute,” he muttered without thinking, and Jinhwan decided to look at anywhere but him.

 

That was, until he’d glanced down at his hand stained with gold and froze deathly still.

 

Hanbin felt the change in the air as Jinhwan lay unmoving for a long while, and for once the half-siren felt a bad feeling settle into his bones. “Jinhwan, what’s wrong?”

 

The Nightmare in question snapped his gaze to his and Hanbin nearly flinched at the look in his eyes - Jinhwan looked _scared._

 

“I-I’m late for work.”

 

Hanbin stared at him for a little too long as Jinhwan shifted under his gaze. He wanted to know what had the Nightmare so freaked out about. Wanted to lessen the fear in his eyes somehow, though the right words seemed to elude him at such a crucial moment.

 

Jinhwan moved from the bed and hurried to the window without a second glance back this time. Hanbin recognised the faux confidence in the slight puff of his chest the way he did all those nights ago, recognised the strength in his footsteps that seemed all too heavy. And so before Jinhwan could escape, Hanbin decided to speak out one last time.

 

“I’ll see you soon, Jinhwan.” His words were a promise.

 

The tension in the Nightmare’s shoulders eased just a little, and Hanbin smiled at that.

 

“Don’t miss me too much, half-breed,” the smirk was obvious in Jinhwan’s voice, and for a moment it was as if his nerves had left him.

 

He turned and Hanbin would’ve been amused at his trademark glance back - if not for the fact that the playful twinkle in his eye rendered him slightly speechless, a foreign heat rising to his cheeks.

 

And with that he disappeared out the window for the third time that month, and Hanbin had half a mind to follow him right out.

 

* * *

  
  


“You should’ve seen him!”

 

Jinhwan slid into the seat across Yunhyeong who looked up at him in the midst of his grumbling. Chanwoo’s _hello, hyung_ sounded a little too enthusiastic, and Jinhwan guessed it was because his presence had spared him from being the receiving end of Yunhyeong’s many complaints. He sighed and braced himself knowing he was going to get an earful from the other twin.

 

“How nice of you to join us,” Yunhyeong began - pretending to check his watch - and Jinhwan had started to sigh for the sixth time that day. “Three hours late today.”

 

Jinhwan wanted to say something though he didn’t really know what he _could_ say. He couldn’t say he overslept - Nightmares just don’t sleep. He didn’t want to bring up last night’s events, nor did he want to talk about Hanbin - just thinking about the damn siren had him wanting to disappear from the earth realm - so all Yunhyeong got from him was a dismissive shrug.

 

“What were you talking so loudly about?” Jinhwan changed the topic instead.

 

Surprisingly, Yunhyeong took the bait. “The newbie on the teller job. I said hi to him.” Yunhyeong was tearing through his sandwich a tad too aggressively, “And he just - he just walked away. Not even a glance of acknowledgement!”

 

Yunhyeong turned to Chanwoo pointedly. The latter straightened and nodded three times for good measure. “Not a glance at all,” he repeated, and the elder twin shook his head solemnly.

 

“Maybe he was scared of you,” Jinhwan piped up, sipping his hot chocolate innocently. He was met with Yunhyeong’s withering glare and Chanwoo’s muffled cackle, much to the grumbly twin’s displeasure.

 

“ _Him,_ scared? I’ve never seen a Sandman scared of anything in their life,” Yunhyeong snorted. He didn’t see Jinhwan freeze up at his words.

 

“What was his name again, Jin? Junhee?”

 

“It’s Junhoe,” Chanwoo added helpfully, and Jinhwan’s eyes flashed in recognition, his previous stiff demeanour melting away at the familiarity of the name.

 

“I might know him,” Jinhwan set down his mug and tried to recall the being he knew all those years ago. “Is he smiley all the time?”

 

“I feel like you’ve described every Sandman in existence,” Chanwoo said lightly as Yunhyeong stayed silent, refusing to describe the said being so positively. “He looked kind of intimidating. But he acted like that in front of the superiors. How’d you know him?”

 

“High school acquaintance,” he recalled, remembering the junior that was so well-liked and talked about during the years he was there. “He was the popular sort.”

 

“As if every Sandman isn’t popular.” Yunhyeong sighed, and then looked up and blinked at Jinhwan, peering at his features a little more closely. “Speaking of which, you kind of remind me of him right now. Your eyes are glittering just like their sand does.”

 

Jinhwan kept his eyes on the table, forcing himself to not react. Somehow his heart rate had quickened at Yunhyeong’s observation. Chanwoo noticed the sudden tensing of his shoulders and narrowed his eyes at his defensive form.

 

_...Just like their sand, huh._

 

“That’s weird, must’ve gotten something in there,” Jinhwan laughed, painfully fake, and rubbed at his eyes nonchalantly. He didn’t see the worried glances the twins exchanged at his behaviour. “Anyway, I’ll talk to Junhoe for you and tell him you were upset at his lack of greeting. Sandmen hold pride over their manners, you know.”

 

Jinhwan’s ability to dismiss the situation left the twins confused and just a tad bit peeved. Yunhyeong broke the silence when the eldest moved to leave the table, “You- This conversation is _not_ over.”

 

Jinhwan’s waved with his back turned, and Yunhyeong only got redder by the second.

 

“And you don’t have to tell him anything! Did you hear me?”

 

Jinhwan merely saluted in half-acknowledgement as he rounded the corner.

 

“Oi, Kim Jinhwan!”

 

* * *

  
  
  


“Thank you, have a nice day,” came Jinhwan’s practiced smile and pleasant tone as the customer he’d had left his table. Immediately he let his smile drop, sighing a little as he stretched, feeling the exhaustion creep into his bones.

 

 _This is bad,_ he groaned, glancing at the clock hopefully. _Just an hour more. Business is slow now anyways._

 

He took a bite of the energy bar Yunhyeong had hastily shoved into his bag and let a small smile grace his lips at the recent memory. He’d walked away and the damned Nightmare still ran, his teasing of the Sandman forgotten, only Jinhwan’s well-being in mind. It made Jinhwan’s heart swell a little, because Yunhyeong, no matter his constant chattering, always had a heart of gold that most Nightmares didn’t.

_“You’d better eat this, too,” Yunhyeong had said, his gaze leveling with Jinhwan’s. “I don’t know what happened but you look like you’ve gotten run over by a truck. Tell me when you’re ready, Jinhwan. We're here with you.”_

Jinhwan had been left a little stunned, and touched at the small gesture. All at once he’d felt bad for keeping the twins out of the loop, but he felt he didn’t want to trouble them with his own worries that might’ve not been as serious as they seemed. Still, Jinhwan made a mental note to talk to them once he got the answers he was looking for.  


 

As he let his gaze drift across the bank, he caught sight of the newbie Yunhyeong had incessantly complained about sitting a few booths down from him. He recognised him, definitely - Goo Junhoe. He was the kind of person he’d thought no one could ever really forget about.

 

And even as he stood there talking about loans and technicalities, Jinhwan thought that he was practically shining like the last time he remembered him. A familiar memory jogged in his mind at the sight of him speaking so charismatically though he couldn’t really place it. He supposed it was a personality trait for all Sandmen to have - they were always bright, jovial, people persons. Extroverts who practically radiated sunshine. It irked him to find that he was slightly envious of Junhoe’s happy disposition.

 

He was caught off-guard when Junhoe turned to look at him after his customer had left. “I could feel you practically burning holes into my left cheek.”

 

Jinhwan’s lips tugged upwards despite himself. “It’s good to see you again, Junhoe.”

 

Junhoe’s smile was a big one, and Jinhwan remembered why he was so popular. Even he felt drawn to it, _damn him._ “You remember me, huh, Jinhwan?”

 

“You’re hard to forget,” came the dry reply that elicited an honest laugh from the Sandman. “Never thought I’d see you here, though. What brings you here all of a sudden?”

 

Junhoe leaned back, stretching his arms over his head. “Got bored at my old job. I’m kind of bouncing around work and hoping something sticks,” his voice was candid, and Jinhwan found it kind of refreshing. “Thought I’d try and do some customer service until I get tired. Don’t tell the bosses that, though.”

 

Jinhwan smirked, and then an idea struck him and he turned to Junhoe a little too quickly. He paused, thinking it over, and then decided _ah, to hell with it._

 

“Get coffee with me, and I swear I won’t tell them.”

 

Junhoe looked slightly stunned at the sudden proposal. “Are you asking me out?”

 

Jinhwan paused. “Well, no. Not really. I just wanted to celebrate your first day with you today. Among other things.”

 

The Sandman tilted his head and peered at Jinhwan curiously. “Make it drinks, and I’ll go. You’re paying,” he raised a brow at the shorter man. “You know if any other Beings saw us, they’d never shut up about it, right?”

 

Jinhwan waved his hand dismissively. “The Nightmare and Sandmen discourse is ancient, not to mention dumb.” He pondered it a little, “That’s why we’ll drink here. On the East Shore.”

 

“I’ll see you after then,” Junhoe grinned at that and turned back around after seeing a customer walk in. “You know that if you just wanted to ask something you could’ve. But I like the whole free drinks arrangement too, not gonna lie.”

 

Jinhwan blinked and opened his mouth to reply, though his voice failed him.

 

Maybe Sandmen were more perceptive than he gave them credit for.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's still vague, but i promise the next chapter will answer some questions. [eye emoji]
> 
> though i think you all might have already picked up on what I'm implying. share with me your thoughts!! xxx
> 
> also i'm not posting at 7am anymore ITS 1AM HERE i have even shocked myself, HAHAHA. hope you enjoyed reading and as always, thank you so much for the support t_t bad news is I might take longer to update the next one because I'm in Hell Month for my final project rn (weeps...) I'll see yall again as soon as i can!!


	6. how positively illuminating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhwan's suspicions are voiced here. (and they're all just a lil bit tipsy.)

Jinhwan didn’t wince knocking back the shot glass as soon as it was in front of him.

 

Junhoe glanced over at his seat beside him, raising a brow as if he was impressed at the display. “You drink often?” he asked, lifting his own glass to his lips.

 

The Nightmare shrugged, pouring another for Junhoe once he’d set his down. “Firepower here is weak. If we were up North I’d be out on my third glass.”

 

Junhoe made a soft noise in agreement. “Well then, carry on.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Speed round,” Half an hour later Junhoe knocked back what seemed to be his 59th Eastshorean shot - though the numbers got blurrier and blurrier as the night went on - gesturing wildly to the Nightmare sitting precariously tipsy beside him. “Go.”

 

“I thought,” Jinhwan blinked slowly, the words barely making it past his lips. “You said Eastern alcohol couldn’t get you drunk.”

 

“I am absolutely _not_ drunk,” Junhoe cried, appalled at the mere supposition, shooting Jinhwan the most incredulous look he could muster. Jinhwan saw his eyes look right past him, though. He snorted and the Sandman slammed his next glass down - liquid sloshing out and all - as if to prove a point (that Jinhwan couldn’t get, not really.)

 

“Well thank the Goddess for that then,” came his sardonic reply in a tone more biting than he’d intended. Drunk Jinhwan was never particularly good at steering conversations.

 

Junhoe frowned at him despite the glassy look that painted his features. “You’re not very nice.”

 

“And you never answered my questions.”

 

“You never asked any, you- you _worm_ -”

 

Jinhwan’s snapped his gaze to Junhoe’s, whose eyes immediately clouded in embarrassment and regret. He cleared his throat and tapped his fingers against the tabletop, fidgeting slightly.

 

“That was a bad word.” Junhoe admitted quietly.

 

“Yeah, that was uncalled for.”

 

“I’m sorry, you’re not a ‘ _w’_ word.”

 

“I’m not,” Jinhwan agreed, raising his glass to Junhoe’s. “Good to know Sandmen have their flaws, I thought they’d be all….lawful and boring. And sorry for being mean.”

 

“It’s alright, Nightmare.” Junhoe clinked his glass against Jinhwan’s and they drank to a silent truce (that they probably wouldn’t remember the next day, really).  “Anyway, like I said. Speed round.”

 

Jinhwan rested his head on the palm of his hand, scrambling for a coherent thought to why he’d asked Junhoe out in the first place. His mind searched the events of the day, recalling the gold at his fingertips and the glimmer of his eyes.

 

“Do you Sandmen always cry out your sand glitter things?”

 

Junhoe blinked at the term, thinking it over. “Occasionally. I cried once after a particularly intense dreamscape.”

 

“What triggered it?”

 

Jinhwan watched as Junhoe’s eyes glazed over, like he was reliving a memory long ago. The being sighed and Jinhwan swore he could see a glimmer of gold lacing the corners of his eyes.

 

“Emotion did. This human had an agony in her that it seemed impossible to find a remotely good memory - my touch alone couldn’t turn anything in her mind even remotely happy. I found one eventually but it’d took everything out of me. Removed myself from her mind only to find myself sobbing for an hour straight.”

 

It was a while before Jinhwan spoke. “Do you get energy from that? Like us Nightmares do?”

 

Junhoe shook his head. “That one was different. We feed off intense pleasure, happiness...contentment,” the Sandman looked to Jinhwan with a strange clarity in his face. “It’s confusing, but I think it was because I gave her that energy instead of me having gained it from her that I’d ended up so exhausted.”

 

Jinhwan thought back to the incident with Hanbin and realised that he probably knew how Junhoe had felt. “Why didn’t you remove yourself and find another human?”

 

An unexplainable softness smoothed across Junhoe’s features and Jinhwan wondered if he was living in another memory entirely. For a long while Junhoe didn’t answer and Jinhwan had nearly forgotten what they were talking about.

 

“Peace,” came the Sandman’s whisper.

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Peace.” Junhoe voiced a little louder this time, locking his gaze with Jinhwan’s. “When I saw how peaceful she looked sleeping. After all that torture her mind was in - I felt that it was worth it.”

 

Jinhwan stared back at him, stunned and a little speechless, before Junhoe chuckled abruptly and shook his head absentmindedly.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be cheesy.”

 

“It’s sweet,” Jinhwan conceded, a slow grin lacing his lips.

 

Junhoe raised a brow playfully. “I don’t want to sound like an ass, but I thought Nightmares would find that notion extremely revolting.”

 

Jinhwan laughed despite himself. “We do. At least most of us do.”

 

He missed the curious glint in Junhoe’s eyes as the latter examined him a little more closely. “But you don’t, do you?”

 

Jinhwan paused, his lips twisting in thought. The alcohol in him seemed to have rendered him more receptive than usual, because he nodded just once - and once was enough for Junhoe to understand.

 

“I always thought I felt a kind of connection with you, you know.” Junhoe chuckled at Jinhwan’s confused look, “Not anything like what you’re thinking. It’s kind of like-”

 

“We’re the same species?” Jinhwan muttered, and Junhoe blinked.

 

“Well, something like that, yeah.” Junhoe narrowed his eyes as he continued studying the enigma before him. The Sandman had a hunch of why the Nightmare had asked him out. The questions he’d asked, the way he reacted to his answers, and the telltale shimmer under Jinhwan’s tearducts pointed him to only one conclusion. Junhoe held his breath-

 

“I think I might be part Sandman,” Jinhwan whispered.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Junhoe was starting to get worried at how blank Jinhwan was looking. He’d wanted to reassure the being, say something nice and pleasant and though that was his species’ strong point he found himself out of words to say to the newfound - _alleged,_ \- sandman.

 

What exactly does one say to a person who’d just found out his ancestry had been somewhat of an outright lie?

 

“Jinhwan,” the Sandman lowered his voice to a comforting tone. “I know you must be confused out of your wits right now.”

 

Jinhwan didn’t respond. Not even a blink. Junhoe could have sworn he wasn’t even breathing.

 

“You’ll figure this out, I know you will,” Junhoe winced, wishing he had the right words to say. “I think you should go to the Ministry. Check the records - I know a guy.”

 

Jinhwan blinked, and Junhoe could’ve cried in relief at the tiny movement.

 

“Ask for Jiwon. Say that Junhoe sent you, I’ll let him know in advance.” Junhoe gathered up his things, deciding to be a saint for the day, paying the bill on Jinhwan’s behalf. “Promise me you’ll do that?”

 

“I’m sure it’ll be positively illuminating,” came his dry reply, the half-Nightmare shaking himself out of the meditative state he’d put himself in. “Thanks for the drinks, Sandman. I owe you. And for helping me, I guess.”

 

“ _I guess._ ”

 

“ _And_ for helping me,” Jinhwan cleared his throat. “Full stop.”

 

Junhoe laughed good-naturedly. He stood, stopping to pat Jinhwan on the back. “We should do this again. Though I don’t think that guy across the bar would like that too much.”

 

Jinhwan straightened his back, shooting Junhoe a confused look. “What guy?”

 

“That being who looks like a damned incubus in that corner. He’s been looking at you for the past ten minutes. Is he not a friend of yours?” Junhoe gestured to a vague corner, “I could call security if you need.”

 

“ _Incubus?_ ” Jinhwan mumbled, turning his head in confusion, ignoring Junhoe’s speculations of an incubus being in a dingy East Shore bar.

 

The question in his eyes died away as he met the gaze of the slightly infuriating half-breed who was gazing at Jinhwan with the most curious glint in his eyes. Jinhwan went slack-jawed, his addled brain struggling to rationalise the situation, and his expression must’ve been amusing for that vexing smirk to appear on the siren’s face.

 

_Why must the universe conspire against me this way._

 

Jinhwan barely registered Junhoe asking if he needed help getting rid of the _incubus_ (and him waving a hand in dismissal), pushing away from his seat at the bar. He walked purposefully - well, as purposefully as he could in his drunken haze - towards the siren despite his anxieties yelling at him to run away from him.

 

 

 

He’d sat down on the empty seat across Hanbin - one set of eyes glazed over while the other twinkled in amusement at the former’s drunken stupor - and raised his hand for the waiter.

 

 

 

_Goddess knows I need all that I can drink tonight._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK.
> 
> youkneeverseetee kicked my ass but IM DONE WITH IT!!! IM GETTING THE BREAD n now im officially jobless and getting back to writing again so that's fun ajshJSFKJDF
> 
> so sorry for the late update, i missed writing this so much omg... and HERE U GO not really a surprise reveal but Jinhwan an alleged half-breed [eye emoji]!!! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN.... wait for my next few updates HOHOHOHO.
> 
> thank you guys for waiting!! this chapter is a lot of dialogue n pretty short compared to my others. hope to write more for the next one. as always comments and feedback are much appreciated, mwaaa <3
> 
> [not proofread, will edit any mistakes in the a.m.]


	7. the command of a siren

“I don’t think you should drink that,” came the firm yet soft voice that seemed so far away to Jinhwan’s ears. The latter blinked, only then realising the existence of a hand prying the glass away from his stubborn fingers. He loosened his grasp a little absentmindedly, wading through the muddled waters of his mind in an attempt to focus on the being in front of him.

 

“You’ve had one too many,” Hanbin chided, all the while skilfully nicking Jinhwan’s card from his pocket to settle his bill. Jinhwan barely recognised the hand placing his wallet back into his jacket pocket - he was too busy trying to blink himself awake, his gaze determinedly latching on to the space between Hanbin’s eyebrows.

 

_Hmm. He has pretty brows. This is hardly fair._

 

“Jinhwan…” the half-siren’s voice called questioningly, and Jinhwan had half a mind (or what was left of it) to yell at him for interrupting his train of thought. Until the same hand that had nicked his pockets grabbed a hold of his, and with a start he realised he’d been close to crawling over the table, hand outstretched in a valiant attempt at poking Kim Hanbin between his eyeballs.

 

He had half the bar looking over in amused, otherwise dismissive glances though he really could care less the state he was in. It was a different situation entirely for the half-siren blinking owlishly from across him, though.

 

“Alright, I’m taking you home. Let’s go,” Hanbin’s commanded, standing to help the Nightmare in a drunken stupor - unaware of the sudden blankness he’d triggered in the being’s eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Jinhwan only truly awakened after 20 minutes.

 

He blinked, sobriety washing over him in a sudden wave, and his eyes managed to focus on his surroundings with a familiar clarity. He looked up from his position - sitting strangely perched on the edge of Hanbin’s bed - to meet the eyes of the house owner himself.

 

Hanbin’s expression was blank, maybe just stunned if he’d squinted, and Jinhwan distantly wondered _what the hell did I do this time?_ Dread came over him and sank deep into his gut as he realised that he couldn’t recall the events of the past hour up to that very second.

 

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but as always, the maddening siren beat him to it.

 

“So you’re finally back for real, huh?”

 

Jinhwan blinked in response. “Well I don’t remember going anywhere else.”

 

His dry remark was rewarded with a tired huff. “You were out drinking, and then you started acting weird. I thought you were just drunk, but then you started…” Hanbin trailed off, jazz hands coming up to gesture wildly as if that helped with remotely explaining anything.

 

“I started what, exactly?” Jinhwan’s eyes narrowed, apprehension seizing his tone. At Hanbin’s hesitation, he softened his voice. “Just use your words as best as you can.”

 

He watched as Hanbin struggled with the words, which was strange to him - seeing as he’d always seen the siren so calm, collected and full of wit. He wondered why it had him so rattled.

 

“You started… looking at me all pre- googly-eyed.” Jinhwan thought he saw red staining the siren’s ears but he wasn’t sure if his eyes were still working right. Then the words sank into his mind and he blanched, putting his hand on his heart in appallment.

 

“I...excuse me, _googly-eyed?_ What-” he paused in his tirade of beginning to counter the fact that he would never be caught _dead_ looking like that, beginning to suspect the root cause of the weird behaviour he didn’t seem to recall.

 

Jinhwan shot up from the bed and Hanbin visibly jumped at the action. He’d nearly jumped again (but would never admit it) when Jinhwan turned his sudden piercing gaze to his. 

 

“Did you use your siren voice on me somehow?”

 

His tone was not one of accusation, but speculation. He saw Hanbin relax slightly, watching his features pull into a look of pensiveness.

 

“What would it mean if I did?” Hanbin asked instead, meeting Jinhwan’s gaze with an intensity of his own that made it very hard for Jinhwan to think. Somehow his eyes reflected a deep regret that Jinhwan couldn’t quite place.

 

“It just means you’re getting your powers. Not a bad thing, though I suppose it’ll come as a shock to you.”

 

Hanbin glanced down at his hands, as if seeing an energy that wasn’t visible to anyone’s eye. He seemed withdrawn, vulnerable, and Jinhwan was stunned to realise he was somewhat concerned for the being. He’d wanted to ask a penny for his thoughts when Hanbin spoke again and unintentionally it answered all the questions Jinhwan seemed to have.

 

“I thought I did something to you,” he began, his voice low and his gaze still downcast. “I thought I - I thought you’d broke or something.” He laughed humorlessly, hand coming up to rub at his nape as a sign of discomfort. He finally willed himself to meet Jinhwan’s leveled gaze, and the latter watched as he struggled to not look away and say it.

 

“I’m sorry, little nightmare.”

 

Jinhwan sucked in a breath, wondering why the atmosphere had gotten so thick. Deciding that he wouldn’t dwell on it any longer, he shook his head and offered Hanbin a miniscule smile. “You think too little of me, _siren_ ,” Jinhwan jabbed playfully, the smile at the corner of his lips telling Hanbin he wasn’t serious. “I’d knock you on your ass before you could think of breaking me.”

 

He ignored the fact that that seemed to be mostly false with how things turned out, what with Hanbin already managing to catch him off guard - but he’d felt the discussion could be saved for later. Or maybe he was just telling himself that because he didn’t really want to acknowledge that the siren’s discomfort affected him more than he had liked.

 

Jinhwan turned round and paced the length of Hanbin’s room as the latter lightened up considerably. He felt Hanbin’s aura then, when he really focused, and wondered why he never sensed his presence when he was at the bar with Junhoe. He didn’t realise he’d voiced it out loud until Hanbin spoke from behind him.

 

“I don’t know, maybe you were drunk.” 

 

Jinhwan stared at him squarely in the face. “I wasn’t-”

 

“You _were-_ ”

 

“ _That_ drunk _._ I wasn’t _that_ drunk.” He repeated, crossing his arms defensively. He bristled only slightly at the smirk that tugged on the siren’s lips.

 

“Right,” Hanbin grinned and Jinhwan nearly fell over at the sight. The siren grinned even wider and Jinhwan mused to himself that _hm, maybe this is where I’ll pass out -_ he’d wanted to joke, but then Hanbin started walking towards him in a huff and he thought that he really _could_ pass out right then and there _._ He’d damn near sealed the deal when Hanbin leaned down, making a point to gaze at Jinhwan for two seconds, scanning the pretty features of his face almost endearingly. The flustered Nightmare held his breath, his fight or flight response kicking in yet his body stood rooted to the spot as he watched Hanbin bring his fingers to his face.

 

And then he booped his nose.

 

He _booped_ his nose.

 

The Nightmare felt the immense heat colour his cheeks and he put his hands on his waist, a picture of perfect intimidation, moving to call the siren who was probably giggling to himself with his indignant tone at the ready - _this pretty-eyed siren thinks he can get away with-_

 

“That’s what you almost did,” Hanbin turned back, somehow regaining composure within a second after cackling like a madman. Jinhwan would’ve admired the skill if he wasn’t so damned annoyed with his antics.

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“You crawled across the table,” Hanbin explained breezily, walking up to him again. “And did this to my eyebrows.”

 

Jinhwan was quick this time, snatching Hanbin’s hand from midair while fixing him with a glare that rivalled Yunhyeong’s when he was angry. The move only elicited a lazy grin to form on the siren’s lips, his eyes twinkling at something Jinhwan would rather not know, to be honest. Jinhwan let go of his hand, ignoring the traitorous jump in his chest.

 

“That was _not_ my eyebrow,” Jinhwan said indignantly, and Hanbin laughed at the exhaustion in his voice.

 

“No, but you said you liked my eyebrows. And your nose is one of my favourite features.” Hanbin said almost _too_ casually, having the audacity to stretch all noncommittal in front of him.

 

Jinhwan merely stared at him in wonder, refusing to let the words sink in his mind. 

 

_Nope. Not today. I am not going to deal with this today._

 

The small smile that Hanbin wore went duly unnoticed by Jinhwan as he cleared his throat in an attempt to change the subject. Perhaps Hanbin thought he’d tortured Jinhwan enough for a day, because he said nothing else and merely waited for Jinhwan to steer the conversation.

 

That was, until he turned around and saw Jinhwan falter in his steps, his knees hitting the ground hard as he lost control over his footing.

 

The sudden wave of vertigo hit Jinhwan more viciously than he’d experienced all those days ago - the pounding in his head made him hard of hearing, his vision dotted with white spots. Unconsciously he realised his breathing was laboured, and he managed to pick out Hanbin’s urgent tone among the cacophony of sounds slamming the inside of his skull.

 

“Jinhwan...you...okay?” the words floated in his mind as he tried hard to grasp them. 

 

“Didn’t feed. Side effects,” he’d ground out, squeezing his eyes shut, as if wishing that would make the dizzy spells go away.

 

“Feed...me,” Hanbin’s voice sounded again, and it seemed so far away this time. “Feed from me.”

 

It took a while for Jinhwan to realise Hanbin was yelling. He shook his head, or tried to - had to tell him that _no, what if I hurt you again? What if this was a fluke, and I really am just a nightmare? What if -_

 

“ _Feed from me._ ”

 

The voice that sounded in his mind was powerful, penetrating. It invaded his senses, telling him to focus on the voice, to do what it wished, for that was law. Ah, _H_ _e_ was law, the Nightmare registered, and then everything seemed to click into place.

 

 

 

At that single command, his thoughts were silenced.

 

 

 

 

And he delved without question.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are yall holding up my fellow ikonics ;_;
> 
> it's been a really hard 3 weeks. i'm sorry i couldn't write, everything just hurt [wailing noises] !!! ... but i thought i'd try and write today and distract myself for a bit :')
> 
> [anw ot7kon will PREVAIL i speak this into existence ahbdjhf. ITS PAINFUL BUT WE WILL GET THERE N WE WILL THRIVE.... I YELL THIS THROAT RAW!!]]]
> 
> side note i cant wait to write the next chapter bc it's all binhwan and even more binhwan. pure binhwan im gnna turn up the fluff im ready 2 be sick @ my own projected uwu fluff please stay tuned T_T ♡ u can find me on twt @ongst*op*rosis n we can cry together uwu.... take care bbies pls remember to eat and sleep well n prioritise ur health ♡


	8. an unbidden glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hanbin's pov in the beginning uwu.

Perhaps Hanbin felt only slightly guilty at his relentless teasing of the Nightmare across him. Though, in his defense, he’d truly meant every word.

 

_“No, but you said you liked my eyebrows. And your nose is one of my favourite features.”_

 

He didn’t really know what it was that drew him to Jinhwan. Maybe it was how easily riled up he got - the way the tips of his ears would turn a shade of red that betrayed his feigned nonchalance. The way he closed his eyes to swallow down what would’ve been a string of curses, but Hanbin _knew_ Jinhwan was entirely too polite to do that. Hanbin would openly admit to taking a liking to studying his many little microexpressions for Jinhwan was entirely far too interesting to just, well, _not to._

 

And admittedly, maybe he wasn’t too bad of a companion either.

 

Hanbin thought back to the curiosity that lugged around in his mind, incessant on finding out what was wrong with the Nightmare after he’d left his room with fear in his eyes. It unsettled him, rattled him a little, to see Jinhwan so afraid while he himself was glowing from the best sleep he’d had in weeks. He didn’t think it was fair to feel all good and happy while the person responsible for it was left looking like he’d lost everything he had. So when he caught Jinhwan and a taller man - _being,_ he recalled - walking into a bar, it was only natural that he’d be the third person to the riddle and watch him as well. _Right_ ... _Not creepy at all, Hanbin._

Terrible as it sounds, he didn’t know if he felt bad about his mini stakeout on Jinhwan at the bar, because he managed to pick up things from the two’s conversation - or what he thought he had heard, really - and draw probable conclusions of his own. That and the fact that after Jinhwan had waltzed into his room and made his eyes go all shiny, Hanbin felt like he was affected by emotions around him more than usual. And the sheer pressure of Jinhwan’s emotions felt akin to a dam ready to burst. Hanbin couldn’t just let it past him.

 

From the strange glitter that sparkled from Jinhwan’s eyes which was a stark contrast to the stereotypical sinister nature of his race. From the strange aura of his that Hanbin coined a peculiar _muddled brightness,_ to the overall emotion that Jinhwan was giving off in restricted, yet painful waves all the same - it must’ve been some sort of major identity crisis. Inner turmoil, confusion and mayhem as the world as he knew it felt like it was crashing all around him.

 

He didn’t admit his worry out loud, preferring to study Jinhwan a tad bit more. A bit more detached, maybe even objective. And perhaps that was Hanbin’s mistake.

 

He’d sensed Jinhwan’s fall before it happened. His eyes flashed, unbeknownst to him, and his body moved before his mind could register it.

 

“Jinhwan,” the name left his lips in a gasp, his voice failing as worry gripped his chest. _Shit,_ he knew, he knew that he _should’ve just asked him about it, I should’ve prioritised him._ The regret lay heavy on his tongue as his mind went into overdrive at seeing Jinhwan’s eyes screwing shut, feeling the harsh effects of the vertigo pour out of him. The drastic change in emotion rendered Hanbin speechless for a second. It took all of his strength to set his mind straight.

 

“Jinhwan, are you okay?” he repeated, voice firmer and louder this time.

 

“Didn’t feed. Side effects.”

 

Hanbin cursed under his breath, knowing it was probably worse on him especially after what happened just a day ago. At the little whimpers that left Jinhwan’s lips, Hanbin grew more and more desperate to put an end to his suffering the only way he knew how.

 

“Feed from me,” he yelled, his hand coming up to support Jinhwan’s head that was shaking in refusal, willing him to see reason. “Feed from me!”

 

“Hurt,” Jinhwan mumbled almost inaudibly before gasping as if the pain intensified tenfold. “Hurt you. I can’t.”

 

It took Hanbin less than a second to react to that. His eyes shone a brilliant gold, the frustration with Jinhwan’s selfless yet stubborn nature coupled with the immense worry for him reaching its peak. The little being in his arms was absolutely maddening. So he grabbed Jinhwan’s left hand, promptly placed it against his forehead, and spoke.

 

The voice that left him was different. It was raw, commanding. It was sheer _power._

 

_“Feed from me.”_

 

And then he found himself thrust into a dreamscape that seemed all too familiar.

  


 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jinhwan groaned at the pounding in his head that slowly grew to a dull pulse, his vision blurring with white. _Scratch that -_ everything _is white here._

 

It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust and come to rest on the familiar figure whose eyes flashed golden before it disappeared so quickly that Jinhwan thought it might have been his imagination. His thoughts eventually caught up to him and he, despite the lingering thudding on his brain, marched up to the half-siren to say - well, he didn’t know what to say, really.

 

“You told me to feed from you.” A statement, not a question.

 

“I did. You collapsed, I could feel the neglect on your well-being myself,” Hanbin said a tad bitingly, and Jinhwan recoiled at the snappish tone. Hanbin wanted him to get to business, but _why?_ “I feel your pain in my head too, so you’ll be doing us both a favour. You will _feed_.”

 

Jinhwan felt his arms lock into place in front of him at the command, despite wanting to yell at him for endangering himself for coming into the dreamscape while he was wide awake in the real world just moments before. It was gone like an off switch was hit, his mind acknowledging only one objective. His fingers sifted through the memories and Hanbin looked on curiously at the tendrils of light and dark that flitted about his fingertips, reaching out to touch one on his own. He blinked as the strands didn’t seem to react to him, while they were drawn to Jinhwan like he was a magnet.

 

It was certainly a sight to see.

 

At the back of his mind, Jinhwan knew he had to give the siren a piece of his mind after this, but another part of him was heartened by Hanbin’s offer. He didn’t know _why_ \- he could’ve just done it because his head had ached too - but he was thankful at that moment regardless. That part of him craved sustenance, craved for a chance to test out his sandman theory. Craved a chance to understand.

 

When Hanbin gave the command, he distantly recognised his hands sifting the light from the dark, the good memories from the significantly darker ones. For a second he was wondering if he was deliberately retaining the sinister memories, but then he paid attention and realised he only held the good ones in his palms. He felt his confidence grow at this, a low gasp escaping his throat, drawing the eye of the half-siren before him though he paid him no heed.

 

The same memory from the day before stood out in its stark purity that Jinhwan’s eyes glittered, allowing the light to dance around his fingertips, basking in its glow for a little moment. Hanbin watched as Jinhwan’s aura seemed to shimmer, the muddled brightness from before clearing to a soft white. The latter let a smile grace his features as he cast the memory over the white foreground, feeling his touch amplify the pleasant hum of the memory to a song much more upbeat and yet calm all the same.

 

Jinhwan let out a breath at the recognition of magic that pulsed within him. Waited for the searing emptiness from last time to hit - and none came.

 

Instead he watched as Hanbin’s eyes shone at the mellow dream. A modest home lit only by the glow of the fireplace. A much, much younger Kim Hanbin wrapped in a blanket and cradled by a woman with the gentlest of touches.

 

She had a nose not unlike his, a beautiful slant of aristocracy and regality - eyes that shone with wisdom not yet clear to the child in her arms. The air was tingling with a softness Jinhwan didn’t dare put a name to. He recognised the same humming from the first time he’d entered Hanbin’s dreamscape, and it was clear now why he was so at peace atop the mountains. She was smiling, she was warm, and she was genuine - she was his _mother._

 

He turned to Hanbin then, watching as the siren took a step closer. He watched as the faint smile turned into a wide grin. Hanbin inhaled sharply, and then all at once the feelings hit him like a truck - _no,_ not feelings - this was -

 

_Vigor?_

 

He was stunned into silence, the intensity and warmth of that familiar feeling entering him in waves. _It’s vigor, it’s actually vigor,_ Jinhwan would’ve laughed in disbelief but its sensation was so strong it was almost debilitating in all the right ways. His hand came up to clutch at his chest, the vigor filling him with a euphoria not unlike the one he derived from his more sinister touch. It felt distinctly different and yet not at the same time. Though he hardly paid attention to this, choosing to relish in the warmth that encompassed him, the feeling that _this, this seems right,_ that _this is so fucking amazing_ \- he really did have Sandman blood.

 

 _I’m a Sandman_ , Jinhwan repeated, unknowingly speaking it aloud. Hanbin turned as if he’d been so immersed in the memory that he’d momentarily forgotten him. Jinhwan barely noticed the half-siren taking resolute steps towards him till he boldly laced his hands through his.

 

Jinhwan blinked, heat dusting his cheeks. The emotions he felt was intensified tenfold. An aftereffect of the vigor that coursed through his veins. He didn’t know it but he was blushing a red so bright that Hanbin had to hide his smile, and the sight of that made Jinhwan’s heart nearly jump out of his chest. _Does he think I can’t see the smile on his face, goddess damn him-_

 

“You’re glowing, _Sandman,_ ” came the siren’s soft tone, void of any teasing or mischief. Hanbin’s eyes were focused on his fingers absentmindedly tracing Jinhwan’s smaller ones, tracing his palms in a gesture of comfort until he felt like he was about to lose it. He wasn’t sure if the tingling sensation came from his gentle ministrations, or if it was leftovers of the high the vigor granted him. Either way, he thought to himself somewhat absentmindedly that he didn’t really want him to ever stop.

 

 

Jinhwan watched in a daze as Hanbin brought their hands slightly higher, examining his fingers with such softness in his gaze it had Jinhwan nearly sighing. He had half a mind (the part that wasn’t sluggish, anyway) to pull his hands out from his, feeling a wave of insecurity wash over him until Hanbin held on tighter as if he could read his every thought. His heart tugged for goddess knows what reason, until Hanbin finally, _finally_ stopped brushing his hand over his.

 

 

 

 

And then proceeded to cup them both within his much larger ones, pressing his lips to his knuckles in a soft, tender kiss.

 

 

 

 

Hanbin wondered if Jinhwan had forgotten how to breathe.

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like writing flustered hwan :')
> 
> and flustered bin is coming too i promise u is2g the power they hold over each other is a dynamic i am OBSESSED with ;_;

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wanted to make this a long ass oneshot but youkneeverseetee has foiled my plans. [sad music plays.] i'm probably going to make this a twoshot (at most three??) and i'll try to post it up asap ❤
> 
> edit: yall i kinda went further with the plot and decided this'll be a few chapters long instead!! :')


End file.
